Feliz día de San Valentín, corazón
by NellieLovet
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- ONESHOT. Sweeney Todd, odiando el día de San Valentín, tiene curiosidad por saber porqué la Sra. Lovett no habla sobre el maravillosa día que es. Dejando que la curiosidad gane lo mejor de él, descubre el inquietante pasado de la Sra. Lovett.


**Nota de Autor**: Lucy está muerta, Albert no era gordo y esto ocurre meses después de que Sweeney tuviese venganza. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

**_"Felíz Día de San Valentín, corazón"_**

_Happy Valentine's Day, Pet_

_**Escrito por: **Todd666_

_**Traducido por: **NellieLovet**

* * *

**_

Sweeney Todd estaba mirando por la ventana mientras limpiaba sus hermosas amigas. Ceñudo, miraba los patéticos y pequeños insectos correr en las calles de abajo. Era el Día de San Valentín. Sweeney odiaba esa fiesta con pasión. La odiaba por una razón obvia. Su mujer estaba muerta y él estaba solo. No había nadie que le amase, a pesar de que él se decía a sí mismo que no importaba, dentro sí lo hacía. La campana de la puerta sonó mientras alguien entraba. Sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta ya sabía quién era. Era la Sra. Lovett, como siempre. Él sabía que cerraría la puerta mientras con la otra mano equilibraba una bandeja.

-El desayuno, amor –dijo ella dulcemente.

Sweeney se giró y miró cómo ponía su comida en la mesa. Estaba, honestamente, sorprendido de que ella no llevase un vestido más alegre. A causa de esa maldita fiesta, él esperaba que ella llevase un hermoso rojo vestido. Ella siempre iba así por Navidad y Año Nuevo. ¿Qué hacía esta fiesta diferente? Siguió mirándola hasta que cogió la bandeja de la noche anterior. Parecía contenta de que él se hubiese comido todo. Un pensamiento inundó la mente de Sweeney mientras escrutaba a la Sra. Lovett. Ella parecía preocuparse por él. Nunca se había dado cuenta de ello, hasta ahora. Ella le dio una casa y le devolvió sus navajas sin pedir un penique a cambio. Le ayudó con su venganza. Parecía ser la única persona en Londres que no le temía y que, de hecho, se preocupaba de que él estuviese bien.

-¿Puedo traerle algo, querido? ¿Té, tal vez? –preguntó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Sí, por favor –contestó suavemente. Ella le miró sorprendida medio segundo antes de poner una sonrisa amorosa.

-Estaré de vuelta en seguida, ¿eh? – La Sra. Lovett se giró con brío para irse.

-Déjeme ir abajo con usted –dijo Sweeney de repente. La Sra. Lovett se paró abruptamente por un segundo antes de girar su cara hacia el barbero.

-¿Perdón?

-Será más fácil para usted si espero abajo mi té. Sé que debe ser cansado estar todo el día subiendo y bajando escaleras –dijo el barbero casualmente. La panadera le miró un momento, obviamente sin habla por su repentino interés.

-Está bien, querido. Póngase cómodo en la sala mientras preparo el té –dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Sweeney la siguió fuera de la barbería. Se dio cuenta de que ella ni siquiera había decorado el patio para la terrible fiesta. Esto shockeó a Sweeney. Él pensaba que ella amaba la fiesta, viendo cuan romántica parecía ser y todo. Cuando entraron a la tienda, la Sra. Lovett fue directa hacia la cocina mientras Sweeney llegaba a la sala. Se puso cómodo el sofá. El barbero se dio cuenta de que aquella era la tercera vez que estaba en esa sala. La primera fue cuando todavía era Barker. Estuvo allí brevemente mientras el Sr. Lovett buscaba el alquiler. La segunda fue cuando volvió como Sweeney Todd. Sweeney miró la habitación, parándose en el piano de la pared de enfrente. Lo había escuchado alguna vez en los días de Benjamin Barker. A veces, él y Lucy callaban para poder oírlo mientras la Sra. Lovett cantaba. Sweeney frunció el ceño ligeramente. No lo había escuchado desde su vuelta. El barbero volvió su atención al grupo de fotografías encima del piano. Curioso, Sweeney se levantó y se acercó a la pared de enfrente. Una imagen era una foto de dos chicas de seguramente 10 años. Reconoció inmediatamente a la Sra. Lovett. Tenía los mismos ojos entonces que ahora. La chica a su lado debía de ser su hermana, pero no estaba seguro. La siguiente foto que miró era una foto muy bonita del Sr. y la Sra. Lovett el día de su boda. Ella parecía muy feliz en la foto, inclinada con amor sobre su marido. De repente, Sweeney se sintió un poco culpable. Ella había perdido a alguien, también, y él nunca le había preguntado sobre ello.

-Aquí tiene –anunció felizmente la Sra. Lovett entrando en la sala. Sweeney se giró y tomó asiento en el sofá mientras la Sra. Lovett ponía el té en la mesa.

-Gracias –murmuró Sweeney.

-Siempre, amor –Sweeney le dio una mirada de reojo mientras cogía su té. Notó que ella miraba fijamente las fotos de la pared donde ella aparecía.

-¿Quién es la chica junto a usted en la imagen de ahí? –preguntó Sweeney suavemente. La Sra. Lovett le miró un momento y después se giró para ver la foto en particular a la que él se refería.

-Margaret, mi hermana. Murió un mes después de que se hiciese esa foto –respondió gravemente-. Cogió la gripe y no sobrevivió, la pobre –la panadera cogió una taza con té. Sweeney se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de que su curiosidad le pudiese.

-¿Cómo perdió a su Albert? –notó que la mujer se tensaba considerablemente cuando él mencionó a su difunto marido. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no dejó que las lágrimas aflorasen.

-El Juez le arrestó después de que Lucy cometiera suicidio. Lo hizo para poder poner sus manos en Johanna. Acusó a mi pobre Albert de robo. Le hizo _confesar, _vea usted…-la Sra. Lovett se calmó, pero su tono de voz se volvió inestable.

Por supuesto, el Juez sabía que la Sra. Lovett no podría cuidar a Johanna sin su marido. El piadoso cerdo había matado a Albert para que no hubiese absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que volviese y así la Sra. Lovett quedaría oficialmente viuda. Sweeney echaba humo. ¿Qué otra gente habría sido víctima de las mentiras y la corrupción del Juez Turpin?

-¿Por qué no me contó esto después de mi regreso? –preguntó Sweeney suavemente.

-No era su problema. No quería cargarle con la venganza de nosotros dos –dijo la Sra. Lovett después de un minuto.

Sweeney estaba mudo. Ella había puesto sus necesidades por encima de las de ella.

-Es por eso que odio esta fiesta -dijo la Sra. Lovett amargamente, sacando a Sweeney de sus pensamientos. Se miraron el uno al otro mientras las lágrimas bajaban por la cara de ella, hasta su amarga sonrisa.

-Fue este el día en el que el Juez le ejecutó –Sweeney vio a la Sra. Lovett levantarse. Se quedó de pie, de espaldas a él, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Lo siento –susurró él.

-No es su falta, querido –dijo ella de modo tranquilizador, aún de espaldas a él. Después de un momento, volvió su cabeza lentamente-. Tengo una confesión que hacerle –Sweeney la miró curioso. La Sra. Lovett se dio la vuelta completamente y dio la cara.

-Tenía miedo por usted, miedo de que pudiesen cazarle por matar al maldito bastardo. Tenía miedo de perder la única cosa que me mantiene sana en este cruel mundo –tomó aire-. Nací para amarle, Sr. Todd, y si algo le pasase, me mataría a mí misma –despacio, Sweeney se levantó sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que tenía delante.

-El juez lleva muerto meses, ahora. No hemos matado desde entonces. Nada me va a pasar, corazón –Sweeney susurró suavemente, poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla. Con su otra mano, Sweeney acercó a la panadera más cerca de él, invitándola a llorar en su pecho. Ella sollozó suavemente mientras él le acariciaba con cuidado la espalda. Se quedaron así lo que le pareció a la Sra. Lovett una eternidad hasta que se separó de él, mirándole un poco mortificada por sus propias acciones y su comportamiento.

-Lo siento –murmuró, avergonzada.

Sweeney puso su mano en su hombro. La Sra. Lovett le miró, sorprendida de ver la calidad inusual de sus ojos. Dio un paso más cerca hacia a ella, sin romper nunca el contacto visual. Antes de que la panadera lo supiera, Sweeney la estaba besando suavemente en los labios. Entonces se apartó ligeramente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, corazón.


End file.
